


The Sweet Scientist

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [50]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, science officer! Kirk AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader meets Jim Kirk, an accident prone science nerd, in Medbay and cuteness happens. My 200th story on Ao3!!





	The Sweet Scientist

Science Officer Jim AU

It was a slow shift in Medbay when You got a call from the science labs informing of an accident. Somebody had blown themselves up again, apparently. Your boss sighed heavily upon hearing the news. 

“S’probably Jim. Kid can’t go a month without making something go BOOM. He’s a genius, but an absolute menace, I tell you.” 

“I haven’t met the guy, so I’ll take your word for it,” you said, with some curiosity. Leonard had mentioned his nerdy best friend many times, but you’d only been on the ship three weeks, so you hadn’t yet encountered said Jim. 

“Well, you’re about to right now,” McCoy sighed, nodding at the limping blue clad figure being helped through the door by two sturdy red shirts. 

The CMO gestured the group over to a biobed and you looked him over, assessing his condition. He looked a little dazed and was sneezing continually, dirty blonde hair sticking up wildy and dark-rimmed glasses askew on his face. 

He didn’t appear to be bleeding or anything, but the chances of having been exposed to noxious gases looked high, and you scanned him with the tricorder, while Leonard questioned his dazed patient.

“What did ya do this time, Kid?” He asked in exasperation. “Please tell me you had your mask on this time.” 

“I did,” Jim wheezed. “Took it off too soon, I think.” 

Leonard groaned loudly and started lecturing Jim about being an idiot while you scanned him quickly and prepped the hypo, handing it to Leonard, who quickly administered it to Jim. 

“Ow, Bones,” he complained, rubbing his neck. “Warn a Guy next time.” 

“Keep your safety mask on next time,” Leonard countered. 

“Did you hurt your leg, Lieutenant?” You asked, addressing Jim for the first time. He fixed his reddened blue eyes on you and for a split second you were distracted by their color. “I’m Nurse Y/N, by the way,” you added. 

“Bones didn’t tell me he’d got a new nurse,” the patient said. Pleased to meet you Y/N. I’m Jim Kirk. Yeah, I think I got some glass from the explosion in my leg.”

“I’ll take care of it,” you said, before Leonard could harrumph again. 

It was a tedious process getting the tiny bits of glass out, but Jim was cooperative and quite a delight to you. (His cuteness didn’t hurt either). He chattered about his science projects enthusiastically (once he was done with the oxygen treatment for his smoke inhalation) and complimented your steady hands as you removed shard after shard. 

“There you go, Jim,” you said, having finished cleaning and bandaging. “You’ll all set.” 

“Thank you, Nurse Y/N,” he responded. “I’m such a doofus and I’m afraid you’ll see a lot of me down here. I’m kind of accident prone.” 

“Let’s hope they’re all very minor accidents,” you told him, adding in a low tone. “He gets really grumpy when you’re hurt.” 

Jim laughed and he looked even more attractive. You were seriously in danger now of falling under his spell and were glad Len had left the room for the moment. That man had an uncanny knack for sensing attraction going on, even though he always denied it. 

“Yeah, he does. I’m in for another lecture after shift,” Kirk sighed. “Am I allowed to leave now?” 

Before you could answer, a thunderous “NO!” Came from Len, who returned to lay down the law, poking furiously at a PADD. 

“I want you in here for a few hours to make sure everything’s cleared up. No ifs, ands, or buts!” 

At Jim’s disgruntled expression, the doctor waggled his finger at him like a parent scolding a misbehaving child. 

“Maybe that will teach you to quit being careless with your life, kid.” He admonished. After another quick checkup, he told you what needed watched and moved on to the next patient.

Jim looked very annoyed and you sympathized with him. Medbay wasn’t a place one wanted to spend much time in unless they worked there. 

He straightened his glasses and sighed. 

“He’s such a tyrant sometimes,” he sighed. “He could take lessons from you in bedside manner.” 

“He’s like that with the people he worries about most,” you explained. “You have the fortune—or misfortune—Of Being one of those.”

“Well, since he’s got such a nice nurse, I guess I’ll survive,” Jim sighed, smiling at you in a way that made your cheeks heat up. 

“I didn’t know the science type could be so smooth,” you replied, with a smirk. 

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Jim replied. “I can occasionally not be horribly awkward around the ladies, especially one I really like.” 

His own face grew beet red as he spoke and you were charmed. 

“You only just met me. How do you know I’m likable?” You playfully countered. 

“First off, Bones doesn’t work that closely with the nurses he doesn’t like, and two I just get those good vibes from you.” 

“I’m glad I give off positive energy, but I’m not allowed to flirt with the patients, no matter how adorable they are,” you informed him, “but if perhaps we were to run into each other off duty, we could continue this conversation,” you hinted, working hard at skirting that line. 

Jim took the hint and behaved himself, but was unusually good natured and Leonard stared after him suspiciously after he’d been released and practically pranced out of Medbay. 

A few days later, Jim didn’t sit by him during lunch and Leonard was beginning to be worried, until he spotted his best friend sitting across from his new nurse, the two of you flirting hard and oblivious to anyone around them.

“Damnit it, Jim,” he groaned. “Can’t trust you anywhere.”


End file.
